Small tractors and skid-steer vehicles are increasingly finding utility in a variety of landscaping applications. For fine grading applications, small tractors and skid-steer vehicles may be outfitted with a scraper blade, either belly mounted on tractors or forward mounted on tractors and skid-steer vehicles. One of the challenges in outfitting small tractors and skid-steer vehicles with scraper blades for fine grading applications is to provide the ability to accurately adjust the blade in multiple dimensions, often in a more confined space than is provided in conventional motor graders and bulldozers. Another challenge is to provide a scraper blade assembly that may be easily retrofitted to existing small tractors and skid-steer vehicles.